clone_wars_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas (12/25?13) Admin meeting log
Alyncia: Whats with the drama? 4:53 GoldenGail3: Yea, please do so (happy) Well Sev is being bullied by Lissy and is going to be banned by her.. and i don't the rest. know* 4:54 Dmullins677: Lets not rely on absolutes, Gail. 4:54 Alyncia: Liss bully? Wow, shes a good friend of mine but I did notice some messages on his talk page, rude ones yesterday. Sev's talk pages 4:54 GoldenGail3: D does, i don't really know.. 4:55 Alyncia: Oh. 4:56 GoldenGail3: I guess Sev talked rudely about Lissy here... 4:56 Dmullins677: Test 4:56 GoldenGail3: she talked to me about it... well, PM... She doesn't like Lissy.... PMed me about it... 4:57 Alyncia: Oh, i read Sevs profile on DARP 4:57 GoldenGail3: I know.... 4:57 Alyncia: Terrible 4:57 GoldenGail3: Its terrifying.... and really bad... I don't like it. 4:58 Alyncia: Mean either. We need to add more rules to this wiki. 4:58 GoldenGail3: and it's really rude too.... 4:58 Alyncia: Exactly 4:58 GoldenGail3: and I agree with you Aly. 4:58 Dmullins677: :\ 4:59 Alyncia: No one is allowed to make fun of anyone not even in PM its just rude. 4:59 GoldenGail3: She said she hated Lissy to me in PM mode... and I AGREE 100% with you Aly. 4:59 Alyncia: I think we need to add a rule like that. And thanks :) 4:59 GoldenGail3: i do too. 5:00 Alyncia: Do you agree Mullins? There should be a chatban or a kick if anyone is caught doing it. 5:00 Dmullins677: I don't know yet. 5:01 GoldenGail3: Sev is not helping her case with that page... 5:01 Dmullins677: And what justifies rudeness on chat? 5:01 Alyncia: Yeah, its just making her seem immature and chillike *childlike 5:01 Dmullins677: Such a broad rule for a ban/kick... 5:02 Alyncia: Being rude to any user. 5:02 GoldenGail3: In general... and in PM.. 5:02 Alyncia: Yeah. 5:03 Dmullins677: Okay so define rude. 5:03 GoldenGail3: General bullying... 5:03 Dmullins677: What if I said "I hate you Aly" Would you kick me for that. 5:03 GoldenGail3: No... 5:04 Dmullins677: "I hate you GG?" That? 5:04 GoldenGail3: i mean, like death threats and stuff... 5:04 Dmullins677: Threats are already a rule.. 5:04 GoldenGail3: Ciber bullying? Cyber* 5:04 Alyncia: If saying I hate you more then once then you should be kicked 5:05 Dmullins677: So if I said I hate you 3 times to GG, I would be kicked? 5:05 GoldenGail3: Yea, and gossiping about a different user then yourself, in a bad way should be one... 5:06 Alyncia: Yes, like GG said and yeah my point mullins 5:06 Dmullins677: So what if I told you "I think Soph hates aly" I should be kicked? ~ GoldenGail3 has left the chat. ~ 5:08 Alyncia: No like gossiping rudely about someone ~ GoldenGail3 has joined the chat. ~ 5:09 GoldenGail3: and name-calling should be one, 5:09 Alyncia: Yes unless it is already a rule Brb 5:10 Dmullins677: Okay so give me an example 5:11 GoldenGail3: Like.... "Idiot" could be a example... or swearing... ... 5:11 Dmullins677: Gail is a damn idiot That? Test 5:14 GoldenGail3: yea. defentely that. 5:15 Dmullins677: How many times? 5:15 GoldenGail3: and rudeness to Adims... 5:15 Dmullins677: Adims? 5:15 GoldenGail3: RBs, Beacrats, the team. 5:16 Dmullins677: *Admins 5:16 GoldenGail3: yea. 5:17 Dmullins677: Define rudeness to admins then... "I disagree" "I hate you" "You're stupid" Which of those apply? 5:17 GoldenGail3: your stupid is one. 5:18 Dmullins677: I hate you? 5:18 GoldenGail3: and i hate you is one/ 5:18 Dmullins677: Okay, so why is it so important to have rules against being rude to admins? 5:18 Alyncia: Back 5:19 GoldenGail3: Because, it's for all user to be treated right. 5:19 Alyncia: Yep, and make none discouraged 5:19 Dmullins677: But you said "admins"... So if I discourage GG, I should be kicked? 5:20 Alyncia: Yeah but we cant kick you because your a chat mod 5:20 Dmullins677: Well lets pretend I'm not, of course. 5:21 Alyncia: Kay, then yes it would result in a kick 5:21 GoldenGail3: D can kick me though... 5:22 Alyncia: Yeah. Because you don't have B-Crat rights 5:22 Dmullins677: Well what classifies discouragement when it comes to kicking and banning? ~ You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. ~ 5:23 GoldenGail3: Rudness, bullying, conflcts between users, cyber bullying. 5:24 Alyncia: Yep 5:24 Dmullins677: I don't find rudeness to have anything to do with discouragement. And I don't think that users that have a conflict should be kicked. 5:25 GoldenGail3: unless it's a shouting fight. and they're being rude to us. 5:25 Dmullins677: I think they should work out their problems so it doesn't affect the wiki any longer 5:25 GoldenGail3: kk What if it comes to you, being the founder of this wiki. 5:25 Alyncia: Good idea. 5:25 Dmullins677: So they can be rude to the other user but when they are rude to us it becomes wrong? 5:26 GoldenGail3: no, i mean to all user. users* 5:26 Alyncia: First they should receive a warning. 5:26 Dmullins677: What is this warning? To? Stop? 5:26 Alyncia: Yeah depends on what the problem is 5:27 Dmullins677: To work out problems before administration gets involved? 5:27 Alyncia: Yeah, that's why we need to warn them 5:27 Dmullins677: Or should administration already be involved? 5:27 Alyncia: Let them try to work it out a first *at 5:28 Dmullins677: Thenz/ Then? What happens if the problem isn't resolved? 5:28 GoldenGail3: What if the user is being uncorpated with the assistance of us? uncooperative* 5:30 Alyncia: Then they are banned from chat 5:30 Dmullins677: That is a very good question and that surely has some importance to the rule. 5:30 Alyncia: Yeah. 5:31 Dmullins677: What kind of ban? 5:31 GoldenGail3: Even is we ban the user, the user constants being a nuisances? Form chat i mean... 5:32 Dmullins677: How? Talk pages? 5:32 Alyncia: Then we would ban them from the wiki 5:33 GoldenGail3: Yea, they'd have to banned... but for how long? 5:33 Dmullins677: Okay but we are lacking preciseness... 5:33 Alyncia: Perhaps a month, it depends on how extreme the thing is that they did. 5:33 Dmullins677: What counts as a nuisance? 5:34 GoldenGail3: Spamming.. 5:34 Dmullins677: Soph spams me all the time.. 5:34 GoldenGail3: I mean, like deletes pages spamming. 5:34 Dmullins677: And I consider it a nuisance Ohh 5:35 GoldenGail3: And what of Sock puppeting, is that a rule yet? 5:35 Alyncia: Vandilism on pages too 5:35 Dmullins677: Well that is vandalism. 5:36 Alyncia: Yeah. 5:36 Dmullins677: I find sock puppeting to be such a... 5:36 GoldenGail3: idiot thing> or just stupid... I consider it stupid.. 5:37 Dmullins677: Idiotic, pathetic, and stupid I agree. 5:37 Alyncia: Yep. 5:37 Dmullins677: But it is to broad I think users don't understand it sometimes Test 5:39 GoldenGail3: Why don't they understand it? 5:39 Alyncia: Oh 5:40 GoldenGail3: It's socking! It's banning both of they're accounts, it's.... it's simple1 5:40 Dmullins677: Oh, and I think that if they are kicked a certain day, they should not be allowed to continuously come back to chat. I think that admins on chat should kick them if they are found in chat for the rest if that day. No, GG. 5:41 GoldenGail3: kk 5:41 Alyncia: Yeah good idea 5:41 Dmullins677: That is only one part of it, but when it comes to Role-playing wiki's like these... 5:41 GoldenGail3: Good idea. Liky Aly said. like* 5:41 Dmullins677: We have to consider users using other peoples templates, etch. *etch. :| *etc. 5:42 Alyncia: Yeah 5:42 Dmullins677: And that is included in Sock puppeting 5:43 Alyncia: Okay 5:43 GoldenGail3: We should make a meeting thing on the chat button... 5:43 Dmullins677: I agree. And I am going to post this as a public wiki admin meeting 5:43 GoldenGail3: kk 5:44 Dmullins677: Since we have accomplished a lot ;) 5:44 Alyncia: Okay 5:44 Dmullins677: But lets not stop now, what else do we have to discuss 5:44 Alyncia: yeah 5:44 GoldenGail3: Uh, destroying someone's user page? 5:44 Dmullins677: Aly, you are free to add the necessary rules to policies page. 5:45 GoldenGail3: is that one? that could get someone banned.. 5:46 Dmullins677: That's simple vandalism Which is already addressed on the policies. And it is easily fixed. 5:47 GoldenGail3: fixable* and yea it is. i don't think we have anything more to discuss... 5:47 Dmullins677: ... Anything Aly? 5:49 GoldenGail3: I think Sev broke a rule... 5:50 Alyncia: sorry I was afk 5:51 GoldenGail3: Talking about a different user in PM, that's a rule and she broke it... 5:51 Dmullins677: That's s rule> *? Onz/ 5:51 GoldenGail3: Or a policy... 5:51 Dmullins677: *on? 5:51 GoldenGail3: I am going to be a nazi to you D... 5:51 Alyncia: Yeah 5:52 GoldenGail3: I think we should give her a warning at least. 5:52 Dmullins677: I don't remember that being a rule on this chat? *wiki 5:52 Alyncia: ex post facto 5:52 GoldenGail3: or something on a policy... it's something on a policy. 5:52 Alyncia: we won't blame her because it wasn't a rule before 5:52 GoldenGail3: kk but just pointing it out... 5:53 Alyncia: That's okay 5:53 Dmullins677: Is it a rule now? 5:54 GoldenGail3: yea, it is. 5:54 Dmullins677: When was that agreed upon? 5:54 GoldenGail3: I remember correctly yea. 5:54 Alyncia: Yeah. 5:55 Dmullins677: I thought I said I didn't agree with that one. 5:55 Alyncia: Oh well then I don't care what happens its not my decision 5:56 Dmullins677: I just don't see any point in that one... 5:56 Alyncia: Just decide on something. 5:57 GoldenGail3: Gossiping in general, 5:58 Dmullins677: But I don't see a point in that either. No Aly, I want your opinion. 5:59 Alyncia: Im kinda in the middle between agreeing and declining 5:59 Dmullins677: What are your comments about it" Where do you agree and where do you disagree? 6:00 GoldenGail3: We could agree not to agree? 6:00 Dmullins677: :P 6:00 GoldenGail3: idk about it either. 6:00 Dmullins677: But it doesn't get the job done. 6:00 Alyncia: I can't really explain. 6:01 Dmullins677: No? 6:02 Alyncia: Huh? Dmullins677: Hmm 6:05 GoldenGail3: Are we done here? 6:06 Alyncia: Not sure 6:06 Dmullins677: Well you're OOC, do it is really your choice, Aly. *So On the gossip ordeal. And yes, unless there is anything else to discuss, then we are done here, 6:08 Alyncia: Okay. Category:Chat Logs